Get to the Top in 500 Steps
* * * * * * |loser = * |rejoined = |previous = Enter the Exit |next = BFB 12 |deaths = *Fanny (1) *Pie (1)|cake = CGI Strawberry Cake}} Get to the Top in 500 Steps is the 11th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 42nd episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. Plot Cold Open The first scene shows Liy talking to Pencil about them never opening a door that had been in the EXIT for months. Stapy starts teasing Liy for being "too scared" to see what's beyond. Liy hits Stapy and informs him it's locked, then Pencil says She's never seen Four with a key for the door, to which Liy agrees. Stapy continues teasing Liy, which then she gets one of Stapy's Staples from hitting him, and then turns it into a lockpick. Just when Liy is about to unlock the door, Four comes in, yelling for the contestants in EXIT to get back to their seats for Cake at Stake. Challenge The challenge is to climb a staircase and press a button at the top. The last team to do so would be up for elimiantion Votes (to rejoin) 32,543 votes were cast. Rankings Trivia *Leafy is the 3rd contestant to get over 10,000 votes. **In addition, she is the first contestant to rejoin with over 10,000 votes. **Leafy is also the first female contestant to receive over 10,000 votes. *Leafy has gotten the most votes ever, surpassing Loser's elimination with 12,062 votes in BFB 7. *This is the first rejoin in BFB. ** It is also the first rejoin since "The Glistening" (and technically IDFB 2). * Liy triggers the intro in this episode, making her the second eliminated contestant to do so. The first was Stapy. * Lollipop realizes what actually happened with Taco. * Leafy says "Pin! Alliance, remember?" because Pin had an alliance with Leafy in BFDI. * The title of the episode is based off the HTwins.net game "Get to the top although there is no top aka GTTATINT" and possibly "Goime 500". ** However, there are no elements of Goime 500 present in the challenge. * When Leafy rejoined, All Members of Beep dont want Leafy so she joined The Losers! ** Due to Leafy joining The Losers!, they are back to 8 members again. * This is the second time is in the bottom two. * This is the first BFB episode where Donut has no lines. **That means none of the contestants have lines in every episode of BFB. * Tennis Ball falling of the stairs may be a reference to lofty when he failed to climb the stairs * On the seat that Loser was one there was "Gruphetee" which were written on the recovery centers in BFDI. * Balloony's body was a straight line for 2 scenes, probably a knock-off to BFDI 18. Continuity references *Four holds his remote and says No flyers allowed. , which references Fortunate Ben. *Liy says "I found my next adventure!" just like in BFB 4. *Flower says "Out of my way, I need my space!" just like in BFDI 1a. *X floats up before Four announces the contest just like he did in BFB 1. *Flower using Non-Slip Shoes So Ha is a reference to BFDI 1a. *Yellow Face saying "You don't know anything" is a reference to what he said to Purple Face when he called No Slip Shoes So Ha! out of fashion. *Lollipop saying that the shoes are so 8 years ago, is a reference to Purple Face saying, that was 2 years ago, coincidentally, they are both purples. *When Eraser and Golf Ball asked what the next challenge is, it could be a reference to Getting Teardrop to Talk, when Eraser and Golf Ball ask what the first challenge is. *Leafy saying "Pin. Alliance remember?" is a reference to BFDI 1a, which means she still remembers their alliance. *Bottle saying hee hee. Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes